Typhoon 2
Robot History Series 1 Typhoon 2 came to Fanon Wars as seeded Number 1 and reigning champions, and was drawn up in a qualifier against Plague Plague has also previously competed in Arena's of Destruction. The fight started slow, and was actually a close battle. Typhoon 2 danced around Plague and buckled the titanium armour of Plague a couple of times. Plague's wedge shape was no longer wedge shaped. Plague missed his axe blows against Typhoon 2 and Typhoon won the judge's descision. Plague failed to qualify for series 1. So, Typhoon 2 made it into the first wars as champion, and it's first battle was against 259, Charge 2, and Overload. The first battle of the first series of Fanon wars started with a bang as reigning UK champions Typhoon 2 returns and 259's disc comes into play on Overload. Overload immediately feels the impact of the blade of 259 and is chucked into the air, 99kg thrown effortlessly into the air. Overload suffers damage as it rolls over, back onto it's wheels. Meanwhile, in the back of the picture, Typhoon 2 flirts around Charge 2 and goes in for a blow, only causing superficial damage. Charge 2 then stupidly drives into the CPZ, where Growler slams them against the arena wall, but fails to get a grip of Charge 2. The impact of the force, however buckled one of Charge's wheels. 259 then backs away from Overload and spots the damaged 259. Charge 2 spins around on the spot, unable to get anywhere. 259 then comes in with the flywheel and sends Charge out of the arena. 259 then joins the action between Typhoon 2 and Overload. Typhoon 2 keeps slamming into Overload, causing yet more damage. Overload then decides to attempt to damege 259 again, and goes in for the attack. Overload wedges his flipper underneath the front of 259 and thrusts 259 over and onto it's back. 259's almighty disc stops working and ceases moving. Typhoon then comes on another attack on Overload, just as Refbot is about to count out 259. Growler then slams into the pit realease button and plummets 259 to it's doom. Overload and Typhoon 2 are victorious. 'Charge is charged out of the arena, and 259 was counted out, the Reigning Champions and Overload go marching on!!!' Typhoon 2's next oppenent was Digger , who was seeded 32. In the fight, Typhoon 2 got up to speed before digger came in. Digger, however, missed a crucial flip that would of ended Typhoon 2's reign. The flip however flipped digger over and Typhoon 2 caused sparks to fly of digger, with digger flying to. As digger tried to self right, Co2 was being vented out of digger. As refbot count out digger, Typhoon 2 celebrated and even damaged Matilda, but going into her CPZ. Mr Psycho then plucked digger into the air, whilst typhoon 2 ripped the pit realease off, with psycho then pitting digger. Black Hole was a tough opponent, but due to damage from the previous battle, Black Hole's weaponry was inneffective against Typhoon 2's Cone shaped body. Black Hole ended up in one, and Typhoon 2 goes to the Semi's again!!! Extreme 1 Typhoon enters two events in Extreme 1, the first is the Heavyweight/Middleweight Tag Team Competition, along with identical version of Typhoon 2, Typhoon. Read More Wins: 3 Losses: 0 Category:Competing Robots Category:Robots with Spinning Weapons